Loving The Rival
by Gothcat
Summary: The story starts, well it starts at the beginning. So if you wanna know what the story is about you will have to read it. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1: The Start

Loving the Rival

Chapter 1

"Mama?" asked the youngest daughter of the Higurashi family. (**Can yall tell me if I spelled it wrong.)?**

"Yes dear," said her mother.

"Can I go outside and play?" Kagome asked.

Did you finish your training with Priestess Kaede for the day?" Kagome's mom, Jean asked.

"Yes mama," Kagome replied happily.

"Then you may go, but take your bow and arrows with you just is case. Oh, and be back before dinner," Jean told her daughter.

I will, thank you mama," Kagome said putting on her shoes and going out the back door that led to the woods behind her family's shrine.

"Kikyo come and help me prepare dinner," Kagome heard her mother calling for her older sister.

Kagome looked similar to her older sister, but Kagome had black wavy hair that cascaded down her back in long strands, and her sister, Kikyo had long very straight dark brown hair. Another difference is their eyes. Kikyo's eyes seem a dull brown that hold no light in them. Kagome's eyes are a light ice blue, changing to a silver color when really angry or determined. The biggest difference of all was the fact that Kagome was an immortal and ruler of the east, and she was born from the gods of Heaven and the seven Hells.

Kagome was walking through the woods with her bow on her shoulder and a quiver full of arrows on her back. She being a priestess could feel demonic auras, well she could feel everyone's auras. Kagome could have sworn she felt two demonic auras rising and then one dissipated and one was really weak.

So, she being the curious thing she is decided to walk out further into the woods to find out what had happened. Kagome walked into the clearing where she felt the aura the strongest.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I gasped at the sight. There was blood all throughout the clearing. I noticed a headless serpent, which was quite large even without it's head. I heard a small whimper; I whipped around and spotted a horse-sized white dog whose weak aura I had felt He was bleeding profusely from a gash on his left foreleg and a gash along his side. I walked slowly in front of him so to not scare him.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Hey are you alright?" Kagome asked the dog.

"Gurrr' go away you weak human," the dog growled out.

Kagome knew he was using the inuyokai language,

and that he thought that she did not understand what he was saying.

" I am not weak, dog, now stay still so I can tend to your wounds," Kagome said

"You can understand my language?" he asked with curiosity in his voice.

"No, I can read your mind, of course I can understand your language," Kagome said.

He cut his eyes at her.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked trying to get up, but just hit the ground with a 'thud'.

"Because I want to," she said softly. "Now stay still or I will shock you," she said more sternly.

Kagome knelt down next to him. Then she put one hand on his muzzle and one hand on his side. Kagome closed her eyes. The dog watched as a bright light came from her hands, and surrounded their bodies. Her eyes opened up and they were a pure white. He saw for a brief moment her appearance change, and angel wings on her back and the eastern lands mark upon her forehead.

He felt a tingling sensation throughout his whole body. Then the light faded, and all his wounds were healed. Kagome closed her eyes for a few seconds, and when she opened them up again, golden eyes were staring back at her.

"You know you look a lot better with out all of the blood on your fur," she told him and passed out.

**Dog P.O.V.**

"Damn why does she have to pass out on me?_"_ he thought to him self as he changed back into his human form. He picked her up and took off towards his home.

At his Home 

I burst through the front door carrying the girl bridle style in my arms.

"Father," I called out.

" Yes, Sesshoumaru wha… who is this?" my father demanded.

"She healed me after me challenge," I told my father.

" Fine then just do not kill her then," he told me.

" Yes I know father," I said.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Sesshoumaru took Kagome to his room, and laid her on his bed, and went to go take a shower. 

Inuyasha was sniffing around for the new sent that was in the house that

smelled so good. The sent led him to his older half brother's door, which is

where he is right now.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters.

AN: This my second story so far and I really hope yall like it. I will take any kind of reviews. And this in not a one-shot. I will continue this story. And I will update as soon as I can. Thanks, Gothcat


	2. Chapter 2: 8 years later

Last time: Inuyasha was sniffing around for the new sent that was in the house that smelled so good. It led him to his half brother's door; which is where he was right now.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Inuyasha slowly opened the door expecting to find his half brother with an orange blossom on his clothing, but found a young girl around his age on the bed.

Inuyasha walked to the side of the bed, and knelt down so his head was beside her neck. Inuyasha took a sniff and smelled the sent of orange blossoms that was in the house. He heard her heart rate increase and her breathing become quicker. Then her eyes fluttered open, and she turned her head to look at him.

"Oh, hey I am Kagome, what is your name?" the girl named Kagome asked.

He blinked "Inuyasha," he replied.

"Well it is nice to meet you Inuyasha, but could you sh.." 'Tweak' "Oh my Kami-sama your ears are so Kawii. Can I please pet them?" Kagome asked.

"Umm sure," he said and tilted his head towards her.

Kagome rubbed them and she started to hear a low rumbling sound coming from the boy in front of her.

Kagome begins to giggle.

" What is so funny?" Inuyasha asks.

"Oh, nothing, just that your supposed to be an inu yokai, but you sound like a neko youkai," she giggled out.

Inuyasha swiftly pulled back and glared at her.

" I am not a neko hanyou. I am an inu hanyou," he told her.

"Oh… What's a hanyou?" Kagome asked while tilting her head to one side. "Priestess Kaede said something about them once, but she did not tell me much about them," Kagome said with a finger on her chin.

**

* * *

**

8 years later

"Oh I hope Inuyasha likes my surprise," Kagome thought driving home early from her company.

Kagome was driving home early to surprise Inuyasha with a gold watch for their anniversary. (They are going to get married in November)

As Kagome pulled up her driveway she saw her elder sister's car, but she did not think much about it

"Maybe she is just visiting again," Kagome thought as she walked up the steps.

She quietly opened the door and looked around for them, but she did not see them.

"Maybe they are one the back patio," Kagome thought.

Kagome walked past her room that she shared with Inuyasha; she stopped, turned around, and walked back to the door. Kagome put her ear to the door.

" Oh, yes, Inuyasha," she heard a woman's voice say.

" Oh Kami-sama please no," Kagome thought with tears in the corners of her eyes.

Kagome swung the door open. The two people in the room and herself froze.

"Why?" Kagome asked breaking the long quietness.

"Kagome its not what it looks like," Inuyasha said very fast. The girl on the bed to his left was just smirking, knowing what she was getting on tape.

" Oh really, it looks like you were fucking my sister in our bed, but if its not what I think then, please by all means tell me," Kagome said her voice cracking.

Inuyasha just bowed his head in shame.

" I think I will go now," Kikyo said.

" Yes you do that older sister, oh and take your new prize with you," Kagome said waving a hand in Inuyasha's direction.

" And you," Kagome said pointing to Inuyasha. "I want all of your objects out of my house by tomorrow afternoon," she told him as he was walking out the door.

"Oh wait, Inuyasha," he turned around and caught a small box she tossed at him. "Happy anniversary. Do not fret you can still pone it off like all the other gifts and get another whore," Kagome said.

"I am truly sorry Kagome," Inuyasha said at last.

"No, your not. Now get the hell out of my house," Kagome said starting to get angry, and raising her voice.

"But…" Inuyasha started to say but was interrupted.

"NOW," Kagome yelled. Kagome's miko powers were crackling around her, and her eyes were turning white. Everyone that was a demon, hanyou, miko, monk, demon slayer, in a fifty-mile radius could feel her power.

**

* * *

**

13 miles away at Tashio Corp.

Sesshoumaru was walking back to his office when almost everyone in the building froze.

Sesshoumaru had felt this power before eight years ago, except it felt much stronger now then before.

After the shock was over the first one to break the pause was a monk who was about to leave for home.

"Aww kuso no Kagome," Sesshoumaru heard him say.

The monk grabbed her coat and bolted out the door.

Sesshoumaru being the Lord of the western lands felt the power on the boundaries of his domain, and got curious.

Sesshoumaru walked into his office and closed the door. He walked to his window and opened it. He formed his cloud at his feet and went towards the power he had felt.

AN: Yeah I got my second chapter done in the same day. Yes I feel so good. So what do you think and I want an honest opion. Please review and I will update as soon as possible. Thanks, Gothcat

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters.


	3. Chapter 3:Lady of the East

Last time: Sesshoumaru walked into his office and closed the door. He walked to his window and opened it. He formed his cloud at his feet and went towards the power he had felt.

* * *

Chapter 3 With Kagome on the patio 

Kagome was sitting by her pool on her patio. She was meditating to try and get her power under control as well as her emotions.

At the time Kagome was in her true form. Not even her friends or family has seen her true form. Except for old priestess Kaede. Kaede made her a necklace with the eastern symbol on it to conceal her powers. The necklace has two half moos facing away from each other with a tear drop in the middle. (Kind of like)( Yeah like that)

Kagome could feel the lord of the west coming. The lord of the south, Lord Koga, and the lord of the north, Lord Naraku, were all to scared to come.

* * *

With Sesshoumaru flying close to Kagome's home.

Sesshoumaru was five miles away from the power when the wind blew the most delicious smell ever entered his nose. He could tell imminently it was a female and unmarked at that. The female smelled of orange blossoms and rose oil mixed beautifully with a hint of spice because of her power, which made her sent even more intoxicating.

Sesshoumaru landed on the patio behind the long icy blue haired figure.

* * *

Back with Kagome 

Kagome felt his presences land behind her.

" If you business is with your brother, he no longer resides here. If your business is with me I suggest that you take leave now before I make you do so," Kagome stated coolly not standing or turning to face him.

"I am not here to see that worthless half breed, and do not speak to this Sesshoumaru in that tone you vile wretch," Sesshoumaru bit out coldly.

"I have a name 'Kagome' I suggest you to use it, Lord of the Fluff," Kagome said

* * *

Ok now Sesshoumaru was beyond pissed. This wretch had ordered him twice and degraded his name and status.

"Bitch, I will call you what I please," Sesshoumaru spat.

Now it was Kagome's turn to be pissed. He comes to HER lands, in to HER home, and her cannot even call her by her own name.

Kagome stood up, turned around, and glared at the silver haired demon before her.

* * *

To say that Sesshoumaru was in shock was an understatement.

Her long icy blue hair matched perfectly with her sea green eyes. Her skin was flawless not a blemish or scare to be seen. There was the mark of the east upon her forehead in a dark blue, along with three slashes in each cheek, and her wrists. He was guessing the same marks were on her ankles and hips.

As Sesshoumaru's eyes traveled down her curvy form he saw a long icy blue tail wrapped around her waist.

* * *

Kagome had stopped glaring and was now looking at him with a raised eyebrow in question when he would not stop staring at her.

"Hello, anyone in there?" Kagome asked waving her hand in front of Sesshoumaru's face.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and it burned on contact. He roughly let go of her hand.

"You baka, you are not allowed to tough me with out my permission," Kagome said.

"What are you?" he asked sniffing the air around her. "You have the appearance of a demon, but you do not smell of one. Why?" Sesshoumaru asked with a deadpan voice. "Tell this Sesshoumaru exactly who and what you are now," he added on.

Kagome sighed. "Fine, fine, I am an immortal," she said like it was an everyday thing.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in question.

"I am the ruler of the eastern domain. I was born form the gods of heaven and the seven hells," Kagome paused. "And you half brother's ex fiancé, Higurashi Kagome," she said putting her necklace on and reverting back in to her human looking form.

Sesshoumaru's jaw was slack from disbelief. The woman who owned the company Shikon; which was point three points behind his own company, and his half brother's ex fiancé was an immortal.

"Now if you do not mind I need to go to the dojo and blow off some steam," Kagome said walking off to her dojo she had in the back of her lands.

* * *

Sesshoumaru followed Kagome in to the dojo.

The dojo was enormous. It could fit two full-grown inu yokai in their true forms. From what Sesshoumaru could see weapons lined all four walls.

* * *

AN: I am soooo happy I got my first review yeah for me, and for my happiness I would like to thank **Blackrosewitch. **Three chappies in one day and I am really tired so this is the last one for the day. Thank you again **Blackrosewitch** for your inspiring review, and I will try to update as soon as possible and please review. Thanks, Gothcat

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Too bad to because Sesshoumaru's hot.


	4. Chapter 4:Fallen Goddess?

Last time: Sesshoumaru followed Kagome in to the dojo. The dojo was enormous. It could fit two full-grown inu yokai in their true forms. From what Sesshoumaru could see weapons lined all four walls.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome walked into the middle of the room. She raised her hands up above her head and took a deep breath. Kagome then walked into what looked like a locker room. Less then five minuets later, Kagome emerged wearing the old-fashioned miko garbs, and she had her long black hair in a high ponytail.**

**Sesshoumaru continued to watch her as she walked back to the middle of the room. Kagome then pulled out a strand of silver hair from her sleeve and placed it on the floor.**

**Kagome took a few paces back and snapped her fingers twice. From the hair an Inuyasha clone formed.**

**Kagome looked the Inuyasha clone up and down circling his person before nodding her head.**

**"You will do," Kagome said walking towards one of the wall with weapons on it.**

**Kagome grabbed a regular sword and two twin swords that shone a bright blue second.**

**"Fight me," Kagome ordered the Inuyasha clone.**

**The Inuyasha clone imminently took the sword transforming it into a fang (like on the show) and took a fighting stance. Not eight seconds later the Inuyasha clone charged blindly at Kagome.**

**Kagome easily sidestepped him.**

**"Oh come on Inu two. I am in my level one miko form and you cannot even hit me. That is really pitiful," Kagome said at the clone.**

**The Inuyasha clone growled at her while she again circled him.**

**"Shut-up wretch and die," Inu two yelled as he charged again.**

**Kagome quickly unsheathed her swords and in a scissor like manner cut off his head thus making his body disappear.**

**But Kagome did not feel like that was enough of a work out, so she turned to Sesshoumaru.**

**"You," Kagome said pointing to Sesshoumaru. "Fight me now," she ordered.**

**" This Sesshoumaru will not take orders from the likes of you," Sesshoumaru said plainly.**

**"Are you afraid that I might make you submit to me?" Kagome questioned.**

**"This Sesshoumaru submits to no one," Sesshoumaru said.**

**"Not even a goddess?" Kagome asked.**

**"I do not repeat my self," Sesshoumaru said.**

**"Oh really, well, this goddess will make you, a lowly inu submit to me," Kagome said.**

**"You are no goddess, they are bound to the hells and heavens," Sesshoumaru told her.**

**"Not if they have fallen and were reincarnated," Kagome informed him.**

**"I will spar with you only to prove to you that this Sesshoumaru submits to no one," he said coldly towards Kagome.**

**"Wonderful, just let me change back into the real me," Kagome told Sesshoumaru as she closed her eyes and relaxed.**

**Sesshoumaru watched in aww again as Kagome turned back into the blue-haired beauty, but then Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at what he saw next.**

**Wings, beautiful long wings grew out of Kagome's back. They were the same color as her hair except each feather was tipped with black. To Sesshoumaru she was beautiful.**

**After Kagome was finished transforming she walked to a corner of the room and knelled down and opened a cabinet drawer. Kagome grabbed some clothes for Sesshoumaru and herself to wear. She then went to a wall and took some armor off of it and walked back to Sesshoumaru.**

**"Here you go. Change it to this," she said handing him the clothes and armor. "Go in there to change," Kagome said pointing towards the men's locker room.**

**While Sesshoumaru went to the men's locker room Kagome walked to the girls locker room to change into something that had more room for her wings.**

**

* * *

**

**When Sesshoumaru walked out of the guy's locker room he truly saw a goddess.**

**Kagome was wearing a leather bra like top with leather bindings crisis-crossing across her well-toned stomach. Kagome's wings were free from any fabric. Her pants were also leather; they hugged her hips and flared out bellow the knee. She also had a spiked belt. (Kind of like cat woman's out fit) Her pants had a slit on each going from the base to the knee, and she wore no shoes.**

**Kagome looked up from her stretches and saw Sesshoumaru.**

**"He looks a lot better in those clothes then a suit," Kagome thought to herself.**

**"No matter what happens stay in you humanoid form," Kagome told Sesshoumaru.**

**Sesshoumaru arched a silver eyebrow in question. "Why?" He asked.**

* * *

A/N: Hey I am sad, the reason, no one is reviewing. Come on people is my story so bad that I only get one review. Please, please review even if it is one word just review pretty please with a cherry or what ever you like on top. But I will keep updating even if I do not get any reviews, because that is how nice I am. Thanks, Gothcat 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters.


	5. Chapter 5: In to my mind

Last time: "No matter what happens stay in you humanoid form," Kagome told Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru arched a silver eyebrow in question. "Why?" He asked.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Because I do not want your acid to ruin my new dojo. Also you will shed and it will take months to clean this place of giant silver dog hair," Kagome stated.

Sesshoumaru gave a 'snort' and walked into the middle of the room.

" Would you like to fight with weapons or hand to hand combat?" Kagome asked him.

"This Sesshoumaru will fight with weapons first then we will have hand to hand combat," Sesshoumaru said.

"Wonderful, Now, I only have a couple of rules. Number one, no pulling or cutting of the hair. Number two, no pulling out my feathers or breaking my wings. Number three, no toughing the tail. And I think that's it, yeah, that's it," Kagome informed Sesshoumaru. "Agreed," she added.

Sesshoumaru merely nodded his head in agreement to her terms.

" Ok then, you can choose a weapon off my wall or do you have your own weapon?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshoumaru rested a hand on the hilt of Toijokin. (Umm do yall know how to spell Sessy's demon sword.) Kagome nodes and walked to a glass case in a wall.

Sesshoumaru watched with curiosity as Kagome unlocked the case with a Key that was around her neck.

" That aura is strong," Sesshoumaru thought when the case opened.

Kagome reached into the case to pull out a sword incased in its sheath.

The sheath was black with blood red characters saying life and death.

Kagome drew her sword from its sheath and Sesshoumaru watched as it pulsed with life.

" It was a double edge blade. One edge was white with black characters on it saying death and the other edge was black with white characters on it saying life. The lanneret on the hilt was black and white crisis-crossed.

Kagome put her sheath back in to the case. The she walked into the middle of the room and got into a stance that Sesshoumaru had never seen before.

Sesshoumaru then took his own stance drawing his sword from his sash.

"I have see that stance many times before. So he is going to wait for me to charge, block my blow, drop to the floor and try to knock me to the floor. Might as well amuse him for the moment," Kagome thought to herself looking over at Sesshoumaru.

"She is going to charge first carelessly. This Sesshoumaru will, bring her down quickly," Sesshoumaru thought smugly.

Just as they both had planned Kagome charged him. Their swords clashed and sparks flew. Sesshoumaru crouched down quickly and tried to knock her off her feet. Kagome did a flip over him in his back making him fall forward to the ground.

Kagome backed off as he flipped onto his back. Then Sesshoumaru kicked up into a standing position.

Sesshoumaru started to see red lining his vision. This was the first time in a long time that he had lost control in a battle. But look at him now. Here the great Sesshoumaru-sama being humiliated by a female who was at the moment smirking at him.

That was all it took for Sesshoumaru's eyes to go completely crimson red. He turned towards the female who was still smirking despite the angry aura Sesshoumaru knew that he was emending.

"What is so funny, girl?" Sesshoumaru asked glaring at her through red eyes.

"Oh nothing, well just that I have thought up a new nick name for you, and I find it kind of comical. And my name is Kagome not girl," Kagome said.

"What is it about this new nick name that you choose to appoint upon this Sesshoumaru that is so amusing?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Do you want me to tell you, or do you want to' force it out of me?" Kagome asked.

She was teasing him and he knew it.

" Just tell me miko," Sesshoumaru growled out through clenched teeth.

" Its Kagome," she mutters. And stops her rambling when hearing a low growl coming from Sesshoumaru.

"Alright, alright you do not have to bite my head up fluffanator," Kagome grinning at the new nickname for Sesshoumaru that just passed her lips.

"Do not repeat your name or I will cut out your tongue," Sesshoumaru threaten glaring.

"But why not I like it?" Kagome asked pouting.

"She looks cute when she pouts," he had to admit. "WAIT what in the seven hells am I thinking. This Sesshoumaru does not think this girl is cute," he tried to convince himself, but to no advail.

Sesshoumaru growled and charged at her. Kagome dodged his attacks with grace al most like she was dancing.

"Come on now fluffanator, I do not want to hurt you that bad. You do remember that be both have to go back to work tomorrow," Kagome informed him as she jumped high and started to fly to avoid a swipe from his claws.

Kagome knew she could stop him, but she did not want to let him see all of her various powers.

"Umm Sesshoumaru do you really think that I am cute when I pout?" Kagome asked while a small blushed painted her cheeks.

Right then Sesshoumaru froze. He thought he felt something probing at his mind; it was her.

"So that is how she was able to dodge my attacks, she knew then when before I even put my moves into action, that bitch can read my mind," Sesshoumaru thought to himself as an evil smirk adorned his usually stoic features.

He quickly lashed out at her with his green acid whip, but to his surprise she put up her sword in front of her and the whip wrapped around it and the whip was purified.

" I told you Sesshoumaru I was born from the gods, reading minds is not my only power," she smirked. I get flashes of the feature, though rare I do have them and one not to long was about this fight. Also when I get them they are in pieces and fuzzy and so I put two and two together, there you have it," Kagome finished.

* * *

A/N-

I know, I know it has been a few days since my last up date and I blame My chores, my home work and my lazy ass self. I know excuses are bad but I like to write down my story before I type it or my mind goes blank. I would also like to thank **Mikimeu for your review. **And if you could see me now I am doing my happy dance, but I think you would go blind from the sight so it is a good thing that you do not. I will update as soon as possible. Please review, thanks Gothcat


	6. Chapter 6:Explaining

Last time: " I told you Sesshoumaru I was born from the gods, reading minds is not my only power," she smirked. I get flashes of the feature, though rare I do have them and one not to long was about this fight. Also when I get them they are in pieces and fuzzy and so I put two and two together, there you have it," Kagome finished.

* * *

Chapter 6 

**"So it would be pointless to continue to fight you," Sesshoumaru said as his red eyes faded back into their original golden color**

**"No, no, no, no, I can control them like an on and off switch. It tool me three years to gain control of it and now I can get a peaceful sleep with out having voices in my head," Kagome assured him.**

**"I give you my word that I will not use the power while I am fighting you," she told him.**

**"All right, but you must not read my mind while we are in each other's presences," he told her.**

**Sesshoumaru heard her whisper a low 'damn'.**

**"Unless," he continued, "I give you permission to do so," Sesshoumaru finished.**

**"So can I read your mind Sesshoumaru," Kagome paused, "-sama," she added smiling trying to butter him up. (Not literally)**

**Sesshoumaru smirked as Kagome's face lit up with hope.**

**"No," he said and Kagome pouted.**

**"Fine then Fluffanator be that way, we will continue this fight later when we have more time. I must go now and cancel a wedding," Kagome said as she bowed.**

**Sesshoumaru returned the bow and walked off to the men's locker room to change back into his oringal clothing.**

**Kagome decided to stretch her wings and protrol the boarder of her lands.**

**Just as Kagome flew up Sesshoumaru was right behind her. The momentum of her wings created a gust of wind that blew his long hair back.**

**Sesshoumaru watched as she did a flip or two, and then just flew away from his line of sight.**

**

* * *

4 Hours later **

**"Man that felt good," Kagome said landing behind her house.**

**Kagome folded her wings back and absorbed them back into her body.**

**Kagome took a nice hot bubble bath and tried to think through what happened today.**

**"Ok I broke it off wi- 'ring' 'ring' her musings were cut off by the phone.**

**" Hello," Kagome answered.**

**"He Kagome how was your day?" Yuka asked.**

**"Ano…I went to work, I broke it off with Inuyasha, I fought with and insulated the lord of the west, which was kind of fun and I patrolled my lands," Kagome finished.**

**"Ok, back it up, why did you break it off with Inuyasha?" Yuka asked.**

**"When I came home I found that shit head fucking Kikyo in my bed," Kagome explained.**

**"Aww, kuso I am sorry Kagome," Yuka said sincerely.**

**"No problem, I got to go. I will get back to you later, bye Yuka," Kagome said.**

**"Bye Kagome," Yuka said**

**"Damn, I still have to cancel all the wedding invitations and every thing else," Kagome, said out loud. "Oh well, I will just do it when I have time. I wonder what Miroku wanted? I know I felt his aura outside of the dojo," she added.**

**Kagome dressed into a black tank top and a pair of green and black girl boxers,**

**Kagome walked into her bedroom and crinkled her up her nose in disgust.**

**"Gross, it smells of that Inu-baka and that wretch. I guess I will go and sleep on the roof," Kagome thought out loud. "Now I am going to have to have the whole room redone, damn it all," she thought angrily.**

**Kagome grabbed her stereo and CDs. She climbed /floated /glided up the many stairs to the roof of her tall home. She stepped out of her house and took a deep breath of fresh unpolluted air.**

**"Good thing I decided to put a barrier around my property to keep all those fumes from destroying my sense of smell and al the rare plants I keep up here," Kagome thought as she sat on her giant round pillow. (Coughdogpillowcough)**

**Kagome plugged her stereo in and put in her Marilyn Manson CD. She set her alarm to wake her up to the 'Fight Song'. She lifted up a latch by the giant pillow and pulled out a black and blue silk sheet.**

**Kagome wrapped her self in the sheet and fell on top of her pillow like bed. She snuggled in to her tail, and during her slumber she unknowingly let her wings out to let them stretch out since she was on her stomach.**

**

* * *

**

Earlier With Sesshoumaru(aka fluffanator)

**"Damn that woman," Sesshoumaru cursed out loud in her office going over his paper work.**

**"Her company in slowly passing ours in the stocks and by eleven a.m. tomorrow she will probably be three points ahead of us," said Miroku who was called back in to the office.**

**"Do you not think I know that all ready Houshi," Sesshoumaru snapped angrily at him. "Damn my half brother and his whore. If only he could keep it is his pants, but no he had to go and fuck the elder sister of our worst competition," Sesshoumaru thought angrily.**

**Miroku shank back in his seat when he felt is boss's anger flare and his strong aura licked at his own small scared to high hell holy aura.**

**"Good bye Houshi, I have to go and deal with the hanyou," Sesshoumaru said as he got up.**

**"Good bye Sesshoumaru-sama," Miroku said giving Sesshoumaru a look over before he got up, bowed and left.**

**

* * *

At the Tashio's house **

**"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said quietly. "Inuyasha get down here you worthless hanyou," Sesshoumaru roared.**

**"What in the seven hells do you want Fluffy?" Inuyasha asked running down the long staircase.**

**"You better pray to any god that accepts your hanyou ass, that your little mishap did not get in to the media like the rumors said it did," Sesshoumaru growled out warningly.**

**"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked highly annoyed.**

**"Well let's find out shall we?" Sesshoumaru said more than asked and went into the living room and turned on the T.V.**

* * *

A/N: What do you think is on the News? Humm? Well I guess you will have to wait to find out. Guess what, well you don't really have to guess since I am gonna' tell ya any ways. It snowed today and it is my best friends b-day and we got out of school early. It is unfair she gets snow on her birthday and all I get is lots and lots of rain on mine.  I got over 200 hits so I happy for that and I also got another review from so me happy now. But you know what I love more than Sesshoumaru by just a speck, Reviews, yep reviews I would love to get more reviews but I ain't complaining. But please review for all that is Sesshoumaru please review, Thanks, Gothcat 


	7. Chapter 7:Finding out

Last time: "You better pray to any god that accepts your hanyou ass, that your little mishap did not get in to the media like the rumors said it did," Sesshoumaru growled out warningly.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked highly annoyed.

"Well let's find out shall we?" Sesshoumaru said more than asked and went into the living room and turned on the T.V.

* * *

Chapter 7 

**"Good evening our top story tonight is about Inuyasha Tashio, Kikyo and Kagome Higurashi. We just got some footage this afternoon. This maybe graphic for children under the age fourteen, parents be advised," the news reporter announced.**

**

* * *

P.O.V. of camera **

**It was dark but you could hear moaning sounds of two people and the sound of the bed creaking.**

**"Oh Inuyasha," was heard in a female voice.**

**Then the noise of a door hitting a wall sounded and the lenses of the camera were removed and it viewed an angry Kagome on the verge of tears.**

**"Why?" the woman asked.**

**"Kagome it is not what is looks like," a man with silver hair came in to the view of the camera said very fast.**

**"Oh really, it looks like you were fucking my sister in our bed, but if it is not what I think then, please by all means tell me," Kagome said in a cold voice, the camera now on her.**

**"I think I will go now," the woman holding the camera said.**

**"Yes you do that older sister, oh and take your new prize with you," the woman in the doorway said waving a hand at the man with silver hair.**

**The view of the camera went off but more yelling could be heard until it went completely off.**

**

* * *

**

Back with the news reporter

**"There you have it folks. Inuyasha and Kagome are now broken up. They are now both up for grabs. Now to Mike Brianholttz with the weather," The news reporter said.**

**

* * *

**

'Click', Sesshoumaru turned off the T.V. and throw the controller on the couch.

**"That whore had a camera there the whole time," Inuyasha growled out.**

**"Go take a shower, Inuyasha. That whore's sent is all over you. And if there is any problem with the stocks, and people buy more from her because of the news you will no longer be living in this house. Now, go," Sesshoumaru, demanded.**

**After Inuyasha left Sesshoumaru went up and took a shower himself, and went to sleep in his room.**

**

* * *

'Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, be-crunch' Sesshoumaru hit his alarm clock and broke it. He looked at his watch that was on his bedside dresser and it read four forty-five a.m.**

**"Wonderful there goes another damn alarm clock," Sesshoumaru thought groggily to himself as he got off his bed and got dressed to go to work.**

**

* * *

**

"Never suffocate you more then the passing of everyday human events. Isolation as the 'click'. Kagome's alarm went off with a nice click as she pushed the off button.

**Kagome got off her makeshift bed and stretched her wings, wait wings.**

**" Great, just peachy, now this has to start happening again," Kagome thought as she absorbed her wings back in to her body.**

**Kagome got up, took a shower, and went to work.**

**"Good morning Kagome-sama," the security guard said as she went through the metal detector.**

**"Good morning to you too Tai-sama, have a good day," Kagome said smiling at the old man.**

**When Kagome walked into the lobby to get to the elevators she was greeted with smiling faces of her employees.**

**"Good morning," Kagome said to everyone in the elevator.**

**"Good morning Kagome-sama," they all coursed as Kagome pushed the button for the sixty-ninth floor.**

**Kagome walked out of the elevator and was walking to her office until she heard a voice.**

**"You did the right thing Kagome-sama," Rin told her.**

**Kagome turned to her and looked at her in question, and tilted her head to the side.**

**" You know, you breaking up with Inuyasha," Rin said.**

**Kagome looked shocked. (Like 00)**

**"How did that get around? I have not told anyone but Yuka-chan and Fluffanator," Kagome asked.**

**"You do not know, your breakup was on tape all over the news last night," Rin told Kagome.**

**"That wretch," Kagome growled out turning a bit red in the face.**

**"Kagome-sama are you ok?" Rin asked concerned.**

**"I am fine Rin, nothing for you to worry about. Now back to work with ye'," Kagome said playfully.**

**"Right away Kagome-sama," Rin said with a sharp bow and was off.**

**"Dear sister you will pay," Kagome thought thinking about evil things to bestow upon her lovely sister. (Muhhahahahah insert own evil laugh here)**

**Kagome walked into her office and sat down behind her desk to start her work.**

**"I am not in the mood to deal with you right now," Kagome said not looking up from her work before her.**

**"Awe come on Kagome, your not with the Mutt any more, so I thought, well you know, I could take you out to dinner or lunch or something," The person said with pleading eyes.**

**Kagome let out a long sigh and looked up from her work.**

* * *

A/N Hey yall I got my seventh chapter up. Ok I am going to try this thing. If any one can guess who the character is in Kagome's office you can write a request along with your answer in a review. I will try and put your request in the let's say tenth or ninth chapter because I already have the others written down I just have to type them, but I am a really slow typer, I just have time right now because in gym today playing basketball my knee popped out of place so every time I put pressure on it the knee part slides and it really hurt at first but now it is just a throb, but I am goin' to a doctor at one and we have an appointment at two to get like x-rays or sometin' so I might not be able to type the next chapter for like a couple of days or sometin'. Well please review. Thanks Gothcat.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters nor do I own Marilyn Manson or his 'Fight Song'. I wish I did own Marilyn Manson he is so freaking hot.


	8. Chapter 8: Koga and the dinner

**Last time:** "Awe come on Kagome, your not with the Mutt any more, so I thought, well you know, I could take you out to dinner or lunch or something," The person said with pleading eyes.

Kagome let out a long sigh and looked up from her work.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

**"Fine I will give you dinner, and if at anytime you decide to call me 'my Kagome', or 'my woman', it will be over. I do not nor will I ever belong to anyone. Do I make my self clear, Koga?" Kagome asked.**

**"Yes Lady Kagome," Koga said. "I will pick you up at six thirty p.m. at your place, and wear something elegant," Koga said smiling.**

**"You better not screw this up Lord Koga," Kagome said, and Koga walked out of the door.**

**"Oh Kami-sama please tell me I did not just agree to go on a date with Lord Koga," Kagome said out loud to her self.**

**"I cannot believe you agreed to go out with him!" a girl who walked into Kagome's office said.**

**"Sango, I thought you were on a trip in the states?" Kagome asked.**

**"I was I just got back last night," Sango told her long time friend.**

**"I am never going to live this one down am I?" Kagome asked Sango.**

**"Nope, never going to happen," Sango said**

**Kagome sighed.**

**"So I heard what happened on the news, want to give me the whole story? Sango asked.**

**"It is pretty much what you heard on the news. I come home early from work wanting to surprise Inuyasha****with his gift and a nice night out on the town, and I found him and Kikyo 'at it' in my bed of all places. So I kicked him out, and he is going to get his stuff out of my place this afternoon. That's pretty much it, yup, that's it," Kagome finished saying.**

**"Damn girl," Sango said shaking her head side to side. "And I still cannot believe you agreed to go out on a date with Koga-baka," Sango continued.**

**Kagome just dropped her head on her desk and sighed.**

**"Maybe he will mess up and then it will be over, I never really liked him in the first place, and this way when he screws up he will be out of my hair," Kagome said thoughtfully.**

**"Do you know the place he is taking you to?" Sango asked.**

**"No, he just said to wear something elegant," Kagome told Sango.**

**"But what will you do if he does not mess it up?" Sango questioned.**

**"Then I will have to encourage him a little. All I need is for him to say 'my woman' or 'my Kagome' and I will be home free," Kagome said grinning.**

**"Yeah, good luck with that," Sango told Kagome with a wave and walked to her own office.**

**"Now, back to work," Kagome said out loud to herself.**

**

* * *

**

At Tashio Corp.

**"Miroku where are we going to have the meeting at?" Sesshoumaru asked.**

**"At seven O'clock at the Over Full (my restaurant I made it up mine, mine, mine, stupid name but it's mine, ok to hyper back to the story)," Miroku replied.**

**"And who are we having this meeting with again," Sesshoumaru asked rubbing at his temples.**

**"It is with Lord Naraku and his assistant Kagura, Sesshoumaru-sama. He wants combine our company with his," Miroku said.**

**"Fine, fine, have you already made the reservations?" Sesshoumaru inquired.**

**"Yes," Miroku stated bluntly.**

**"Ok, go back to work Miroku," Sesshoumaru demanded.**

**"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama," Miroku said with a bow and left to go do his work.**

**

* * *

**

Six twenty-eight at Kagome's house.

**'DING, DONG' 'DING, DONG', the doorbell rang.**

**"Come on in," was heard from the voice inside and the man walked in.**

**Kagome walked down the stairs and Koga stood with his mouth agape, and his eyes wide.**

**Kagome was wearing an off the shoulder dress. The sleeves stopped at the elbow and fanned out to a golden yellow, and it was barely sweeping the floor and hugged her curves in all the right places. There was also a slit from the hem to the hip and was twined together with a yellow ribbon. Kagome wore her long hair down and wore little makeup. A pair of one inch orange high heels with yellow silk ribbon twining around her calves to her knee adorned her feet.**

**Koga on the other hand was wearing a pair of black dress slacks with black dress shoes with a button up red shirt and a white wife beater underneath it all.**

**"Close your mouth Koga, you might catch a fly," Kagome said walking up to him.**

**'Snap' Koga snapped his jaw shut and led Kagome out to his black limo waiting at the end of her drive way. Koga opened up the door for Kagome and allowed her to get in first.**

**Once the driver started moving Kagome decided to ask a question. "So do you mind telling me where we are going?"**

**"I have made a reservation at the 'Over Full' for seven O'clock. It is about a half and hour away from your place," Koga informed her.**

**"Is that a new restaurant?" Kagome asked.**

**"Yes, it is," Koga said.**

* * *

Dun, dun, dun. What so you thinks gonna' happen I guess you will have to wait to find out.

A/N OK so it has been a long time since I last updated. Bad me. I am sorry but I have reasons

1) History project

2) Homework

3) Shopping for gifts.

4) Really weird writers block, I kept coming up new ideas for Wolf's Rain instead of this story, stupid brain.

OK for new stuff. I would have puttin' up the story yesterday but it wouln't let me for some odd reason

**lilrin1o2** Thank you for reviewing and I am working on shoving the fact of Kagome and Sesshoumaru in Inuyasha's face. It is in my brain how I want it I just have to write it then type it.

**kaghiei4everasshole**Weird name but I am not here to judge just to thank you for reviewing and adding on to the number of reviews I have. :)

**sesshomaru4ever**Yeah, more people love me, well not me my story thanks for the review.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters.


	9. Chapter 9:My Kagome

Last time: "I have made a reservation at the 'Over Full' for seven O'clock. It is about a half and hour away from your place," Koga informed her.

"Is that a new restaurant?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, it is," Koga said.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

**The rest of the ride to the restaurant was silent. Once they go to the 'Over Full' the driver opened the door and Koga got out helping Kagome out as well.**

**"Wow this place is massive!" Kagome exclaimed.**

**"Yeah, wait till you see what is inside," Koga told her.**

**They both walked in the door and saw a man standing a podium.**

**"Do you have a reservation?" the man asked.**

**"Yes, it should be a table for two under Lord Koga, for seven p.m.," Koga replied.**

**"Yes of course, right this was Lord Koga," the man said leading them towards the back of the restaurant.**

**All the beauty in the place astonished Kagome. There was a waterfall off to a side and actual water under her very feet, even the tables had water in them, and there were little exotic fishes swimming around all over the place.**

**Koga smiled at Kagome's reaction, but to his disappointment Kagome did not catch it,**

**The man left them at the table for two near the back where the lights were dimmed somewhat.**

**"Thank you," Kagome said as Koga pulled out her chair.**

**

* * *

**

"Right this way Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Naraku is waiting," said the same man that led Kagome and Koga to their table. The man led Sesshoumaru and Miroku towards a table in the back where Naraku and Kagura were waiting. (Hint, hint, in the back hint, hint)

**When Sesshoumaru walked into the restaurant the first thing that he noticed was the smell of orange blossoms and rose oil.**

**"So she is here as well," Sesshoumaru thought looking for the owner of the sent and they were walking to their table. "There she is, and she is with the wolf," Sesshoumaru said with disgust.**

**Sesshoumaru continued to his table, which was not, but thirty feet form Kagome's. Sesshoumaru got to the table and he was hit with the smell of cheep cologne and perfume, which was coming clearly from Naraku and Kagura. If you squinted enough you could see the small fumes coming from them, and the fumes looked green. (Sorry I just had to put that)**

**"Good evening Lord Sesshoumaru and Miroku-sama," Naraku and Kagura said standing up and giving a slight bow.**

**Sesshoumaru just nodded his head in acknowledgement, while Miroku bowed, and they both took their seats and did Naraku and Kagura.**

**

* * *

**

"Oh now why did this have to happen, all four of the lords and lady are in the same place. Thank the Gods that this is a neutral zone, or, wait do they even know that I am here, oh yes they do," were the very confusing thought of Koga.

**"Koga are you alright? You look like you have seen a ghost?"**

**Kagome asked.**

**"It is nothing Kagome, thank you for worrying though," Koga said placing his hand on hers grinning only to frown when she moved her hands from underneath his.**

**

* * *

**

Miroku gets up to go to the bathroom leaving the other three to talk.

**"So Sesshoumaru, what do you think about my proposal?" Naraku questioned**

**"No," Sesshoumaru said simply and nimbly got up and walked towards Kagome's table.**

**Koga let out a possessive growl when he noticed Sesshoumaru coming towards Kagome and His table.**

**"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" Koga asked when he saw Sesshoumaru's eyes travel over Kagome's form.**

**Kagome turned around and saw a firm chest and looked up into golden eyes.**

**"Hey fluffanator how has it been?" Kagome asked.**

**"Fine," Sesshoumaru said dismissing the nickname for the moment.**

**"Stay away from my Kagome, Sesshoumaru," Koga said.**

**Kagome stood up and started to walk away towards the front. Koga and Sesshoumaru quickly followed afterwards. (Like good little puppy dogs)**

**"Kagome, what is the matter?" Koga yelled after her.**

**Naraku was stewing in his own anger.**

**

* * *

**

"No, he dares to say no to me," Naraku thought as he watched Sesshoumaru walk over to the table where the Lord of the South and the Lady of the East resided. "So Sesshoumaru has interest in the lady of the East, Kagome I believe," he paused in thought. "Let's see how he dares to say no to me after I make Lady Kagome be no more," Naraku continued out loud.

**

* * *

**

"You know what's wrong," Kagome seethed.

**Koga looked at her in a confused manner and Sesshoumaru looked upon her with sustained amusement indicated by his slightly raised eyebrow.**

**"I told you that I was owned by no one not now, not ever. Get that through your thick skull wolf," Kagome said as she let out a low growl in annoyance.**

**"But you are mine Kagome, and I was just protecting you from this mutt," Koga said thinking she would be with him, but boy was he wrong.**

**"I will never need protection from anyone, and for Sesshoumaru being a mutt, you might be right on that one," Kagome said earning a growl from Sesshoumaru. "Aww do not come off your high horse Fluffanator," Kagome said earning her another growl.**

**"I told yesterday not to call this Sesshoumaru by that name again," Sesshoumaru said.**

**"WHAT," Koga roared turning heads of almost everyone in the restaurant towards their little squabble. "Why were you with him yesterday? Did he hurt you? Are you alright?" Koga kept on asking questions.**

**"Koga shut up, it is none of your business what I did with him yesterday," Kagome said.**

**"Yes, it is none of your business what we 'did' or 'did' not do yesterday," Sesshoumaru said hitting the words 'did' with a little more push.**

**"What the hell did you do with my Kagome?" Koga asked glaring at Sesshoumaru for answers.**

**"Well what we 'did' do got us really sweaty. Oh and did you know Sesshoumaru's 'sword' is a lot longer then Inuyasha's," Kagome said catching on to what Sesshoumaru was doing.**

**"Yes Kagome has some impressive flexibility. I must say she can bend in some odd angles," Sesshoumaru went on slightly smirking with a false look of lust in his eyes.**

**"You didn't do that Kagome, did you?" Koga asked with a hurt look on his normally handsome features**.

* * *

A/N: Did I skip a part yall don't know about? You never know, well you will just not in this chapter. Guess what yall I have exams in 3 weeks hell yeah. NOT exams, exams what am I gonna' do. So very sad for me, yes I know you are, you all will study for me and take the exams in my place so I can type this story for you. I command you to do this. sob you can't it's not fair. Ok enough about my pitiful life. Thank you Sesshoumaru4ever for your reviews, I will get to readin' your story again I just haveta finish this really good book I am on I am almost done. OK do me a big favor and **review please**, thanks **Gothcat.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters


	10. Chapter 10:Miroku alone

Last time: "Yes Kagome has some impressive flexibility. I must say she can bend in some odd angles," Sesshoumaru went on slightly smirking with a false look of lust in his eyes.

"You didn't do that Kagome, did you?" Koga asked with a hurt look on his normally handsome features.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**"Yes we did, and I was very satisfied but we knew if we went on all night we would not be able to get up to go to work today so we are going to continue our little tryst, wait we did not set a date for us to finish what we started?" Kagome said.**

**"How about to night, I am free how about you?" Sesshoumaru asked.**

**Kagome put her pointer finger to her bottom lip in thought. "Umm I do not think I can My schedule is booked, but e can have lunch, lets say, tomorrow, I think I am free, Yeah are you free for lunch?" Kagome asked. Finishing her musing.**

**"Yes I think we can plan something, Ill pick you up at your office, I am driving," Sesshoumaru declared.**

**"So you two are a couple. Kagome I cannot believe you bedded this freak," Koga said finally noticing them not paying attention to him.**

**"Who said I bedded him?" Kagome asked.**

**"You just, but I thought," Koga stuttered out.**

**"You clearly thought wrong," Sesshoumaru said with his stotic voice.**

**"Come on Kagome let's leave this freak," Koga said still thinking Kagome was his.**

**Koga grabbed Kagome's arm and was shocked and pulled his hand away and looked where he was burned.**

**"What the fuck!" Koga yelled.**

**"You should get this through your brainless skull Koga, I AM NOT YOURS SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, or I will purify your ass to the seventh level of Hell," Kagome saying the last part with venom in her voice. "Sesshoumaru," Kagome said turning towards him.**

**"Yes?" he replied questionably.**

**"I need you to drive me home since I do not have a ride any more, and I am to tired to just call a taxi," Kagome said.**

**"Fine then," Sesshoumaru said with a sigh. (Warning Sessy will be ooc from now until I decide ok)**

**

* * *

**

**Outside**

**"Oh my gods that is your truck?" Kagome inquired in disbelief.**

**"Yep," Sesshoumaru said pulling his keys out of his pocket. "Are you goin' to get in or are you gonna stare at is for the rest of the night?" Sesshoumaru asked getting in to his truck with a nice long 'creeeeek' as the truck took on his added weight.**

**Kagome just stood there staring at the 1982 'Dodge' pickup truck.**

**"You know if you hate it that much you could always call one of your friends," Sesshoumaru said.**

**"It is just so gorgeous," Kagome said and an anime sweat drop formed on Sesshoumaru's face. " It's a beauty Sesshoumaru where'd you get her?" Kagome asked with stars in her eyes.**

**"I have had the truck since the early eighties, Now get in the truck if you want a ride," Sesshoumaru said.**

**"Ok, ok I'm coming just hold on," Kagome said walking over to the passengers' side. Kagome hoped in and they were off to Kagome's house.**

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile**

**'Wash''dry' Miroku washed and dried his hands walking beck to his table.**

**"Ugh where did they go?" Miroku asked out loud where he sees no one at the table he was at before.**

**Miroku went outside to look for them and saw Sesshoumaru's truck missing.**

**"Aww man not again," Miroku groaned.**

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile**

**Sesshoumaru kept thinking he forgot something, but he remember what. Sesshoumaru pulled up into her driveway and went around to he passengers' side of the truck. He opened up the door and found Kagome fast asleep. "Kagome we are at your house now, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said and shook her slightly and relieve that he was not burned or shocked. Sesshoumaru sighed for the second time that night and picked up Kagome bridle style and walked up to her door and the door was unlocked. Shaking his head Sesshoumaru walked in and sniffed out her room. "Now I know you don't wanna' sleep in here," Sesshoumaru said. Sesshoumaru found the stairs and walked up what looked like the roof access. 'Creeeek' the door opened.**

**"Hey Kagome, maybe we should get…what the hell are you doing with Kagome, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha yelled as Sesshoumaru came in to view with Kagome in his arms still asleep.**

**"Stop yellin'," Kagome said sleepily as she opened her eyes.**

**"I was merely taking her home back from dinner, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said as he set Kagome on her feet.**

**"Inuyasha, Inuyasha what do you think are you doing here!" Kagome asked realizing who was on her roof.**

**"What am I doing here? What in the hells is Sesshoumaru doing here for?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Yes what are you doing here Inuyasha, and It is none of your business but Sesshoumaru already said why he was her," Kagome said calmly.**

**"Kagome will you still marry me?" Inuyasha asked with his famous puppy dog eyes.**

**"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome said sincerely. " I do not know what to say," Kagome said in fake tears.**

**"Just say yes," Inuyasha said looking up in to Kagome's eyes. (Gag, sorry on with the story)**

**"I," Kagome started out in a happy voice.**

**"Yes Kagome," Inuyasha said pushing her on.**

* * *

A/N: Ok Yall I am going to put this on hold for a little while because I have exams next week. And I know that this one was long over due, but blame in on the lack of reviews. 

My friend Jordan has more reviews then me and I am kind jealous.

**WARNING: I need at least up to 20 reviews total so that would be four for this chapter or any chapter you have a review you wanna post before I put up another chapter. Oh and the next one will be really short because there is this really good cliffy I though of.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters or the 'Dodge' company. But my dad does have 3 dodge trucks.


	11. Chapter 11: A Child?

Last time: "Oh Inuyasha," Kagome said sincerely. " I do not know what to say," Kagome said in fake tears.

"Just say yes," Inuyasha said looking up in to Kagome's eyes.

"I," Kagome started out in a happy voice.

"Yes Kagome," Inuyasha said pushing her on.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

** "I love," Kagome said.**

** "I love you t-," Inuyasha started but Kagome cut him off.**

** "I love the fluffy thing," Kagome said very fast and launched her self on to**

**Sesshoumaru's 'ahem' tail rubbing her face into it. All the while Sesshoumaru had an anime sweat drop on the side of his head.**

** "Ugh Kagome, you did not answer my question," Inuyasha said.**

** "Oh I forgot, ummm let me think about it, no," Kagome said and kept rubbing and petting Sesshoumaru's tail.**

**Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.**

** 'Oh yeah right there, oh, oh, oh, hummmm, If I did not have so much pride my leg would be kicking,' Sesshoumaru thought as his leg gave a slight twitch**

**End P.O.V.**

** "Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, gurr. Flufflanator. Damn what did I do, he is purring so loud that he probaly can not hear me, wait did his leg just twitch," Kagome said out loud getting aggravated that Sesshoumaru was not answering her.**

** He still would not listen to her so she stopped her menstruations. And a low whine protruded form Sesshoumaru.**

** "Aww poor puppy," Kagome said and stood on her tipy toes and gave him a nuzzle.**

** "Kagome, I have to tell you something," Inuyasha said his voice now serious gaining the attention of the two cuddlers**

**"What is it Inuyasha," Kagome asked also in a serous voice.**

** "Kikyo is having my child," Inuyasha said.**

A/N: I planned to end it here but I don't know should I, humm maybe I should because I planned to end it here for a long time and just make you wait for lets say a week or two when my head clears of all the exam stuff stuck up on my head. But I will be nice and continue on for a little while more. You all better review after this, ok yall.

** An angry look crossed Kagome's face. "And you came here asking me to forgive you and marry you!" Kagome yelled.**

** "I did not ask you to forgive me," Inuyasha said with his ears pressed flat against his skull.**

** "You might as well have, Inuyasha, it is almost like the same thing," Kagome paused. "Just get out. I will deal with you when I have to," Kagome finished tiredly.**

** "I'll call you next week when the baby's born," Inuyasha said as he jumped off the roof and bounded towards his apartment, which he shared with Kikyo now.**

** "Now, what to do? Inuyasha woke me up and now I am not tired and it is only eight thirty," Kagome said to herself.**

** "Well I have some suggestions," Sesshoumaru said his hot breath tickling the back of her neck.**

** "Oh," Kagome said whirling around to face him. "What might you have in mind," Kagome finished a little to hyper.**

** "Well, I thought since everyone thinks that we are rutting with each other I thought we might make it a realty," Sesshoumaru said suggestively. "What do you say?"**

** "Umm," Kagome paled then blushed. "Would you look at the time," Kagome said glancing at her bare wrist. "I am really tired now and we still have a spare to finish tomorrow, and I think you left someone back at the 'Over Full'.**

** "Sesshoumaru fought the urge to slap a hand to his head for forgetting Miroku again. "Fine, but when I win our little spat tomorrow, I get what ever I want from you," Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.**

** "Yeah, yeah what ever you say," Kagome said not really listening to what he was saying; instead her attention was on pushing him off of her roof.**

** "If you do not mind I am going to use the stairs," Sesshoumaru said with his feet firmly planted at the edge of her roof.**

** "Oh, um, ok," Kagome said and stopped her futile pushing.**

** "Good night, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said seductively his eyes sweeping over her form and licking his lips.**

* * *

A/N: NO MORE EXAMS, uh huh uh huh uh huh. I hope I did really good I get my repot card on the second of February, I find out then how well I did. Thank yall for givin my 4 more reviews yeah more people love me.:) That is so awesome and I would really like 5 more reviews pretty please It would mean so much to me. Just to tell yall my next chapter might take a while I got ½ of it done I just have a little trouble finishin' the chapter. I really hate when that happens I mean I was on a roll and now nothin'

Thanks for readin' and please review, Gothcat

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters.


	12. Chapter 12: Pervert

Last time: "If you do not mind I am going to use the stairs," Sesshoumaru said with his feet firmly planted at the edge of her roof.

"Oh, um, ok," Kagome said and stopped her futile pushing.

"Good night, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said seductively his eyes sweeping over her form and licking his lips.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

** "Pervert," Kagome said as she chucked a shoue at him, but it hit the door instead, which he was now smirking behind.**

**

* * *

**

At Kagome's work

** "So," Sango said.**

** "So what?" Kagome asked.**

** "So how did your date with Koga-baka go?" asked Sango.**

** "Well for one thing, I do not have to heal with him for a while," Kagome said cheerfully.**

** "Oh, good for you. How did you get him to say 'it'?" Sango inquired.**

** "Well, it only lasted about ten minuets or so, at the reastruent, but I really did not have to do anything. Al I really did was sit down and watch the action unfold," Kagome said.**

** "How so?" Sango asked.**

** "Sesshoumaru showed up," Kagome said…**

**

* * *

**

At Tashio Corp.

** Sesshoumaru entered Miroku's office looking for him. "Miroku, what is your problem?" Sesshoumaru asked.**

** "You left me at the 'Over Full'," Miroku grumbled.**

** "Again," said Sesshoumaru sighing.**

** "Again. And I am tired of it Sesshoumaru. I have had to walk home three times and each time I almost get run over," Miroku explained to his long time friend. (Did not know that they were friends did ya, well now you know)**

** "Why did you not just call a cab?" Sesshoumaru asked.**

** "Because the last time I called a cab there was a homosexual as the driver, and would not let me out of the damned car," Miroku said twitching at the horrible memory. (No offense)**

** Sesshoumaru had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing out loud.**

** "I forgot, how did the deal with Naraku go?" Miroku asked getting over Sesshoumaru's hidden mirth.**

** "I did not make the deal with him," Sesshoumaru said returning to his normal self.**

** "Why?" Miroku asked.**

** "This Sesshoumaru does not need to explain his self to you," Sesshoumaru said and promptly walked out of Miroku's office.**

** "I wonder what crawled up his ass and died?" Miroku asked himself in thought, clearly knowing his death would be idment if he said it out loud; weather or not he was Sesshoumaru's friend.**

**

* * *

**

In a dark place

** "Damn Him, " said a man or more abomination. "Damn him to hell and back again, he will pay, oh yes the Lord of the west will pay," the voice continued on.**

** "You will not be able to get close to him with the girl at his side," said a little girl in a soft even voice, her white apparel shining like the sun in the dark room.**

** "Oh is that so," the abomination know as Naraku said.**

** "She favors him," the pale child said.**

** "Than Kanna, I suggest you find a way to solve this problem we have at hand," Naraku demanded more than suggested.**

** "Yes, Lord Naraku," Kanna said with a soft bow and leaving the room and it's darkness.**

** "Yes, this will work out perfectly, nothing can go wrong," Naraku, said. (Just then the building collapsed and he died. Naw that can't happen, you just can't say that and don't expect nothin' to go wrong. Sorry, on with the story.)**

**

* * *

**

Noon with Kagome

** 'Buzzzz' went the intercom thingy in Kagome's office.**

** " Yes," Kagome growled out as she pushed the little red button to speak**

** Lets just say that Kagome was not in he bests of moods.**

**Flashback**

** "And that how it went," Kagome said finishing her story of her date.**

** "I can not believe that Inuyasha got your sister pregnant," Sango said in disbelief.**

** "Yeah I know," Kagome said.**

** "But there is Sesshoumaru," Sango said.**

** "What do you mean, by ' there is Sesshoumaru'?" Kagome asked.**

** Sango took a deep breath and spoke: "Sesshoumaru and Kagome sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love than come marriage, then come the pup in the baby carriage."**

** Now Kagome could take teasing, but to a limit, and that was way over the limit, but before Kagome could issue her wrath on Sango, she bolted out the door and barracked her self in her office.**

** "Sango," Kagome growled and slammed her office door shut, making every thing in the room shake.**

**End Flashback**

** "I am sorry Sherrice, how is Ryuhou and yourself doing?" Kagome asked controlling her anger.**

** "We have been doing fine, Kagome-sama, but there is a man here to see you," Sherrice said.**

** "Just send him up will you," Kagome said pinching the bridge of her nose.**

** "Right away Kagome-sama, she said and the intercom went off. "You can go up sir," Sherrice said to the youki standing before her.**

** With a brief nod, the Yokai went towards the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor.**

** 'Knock', 'knock', 'knock'. "Come in," Kagome said at the sound of the knocking. "Oh my gods its you."**

* * *

A/N: Yall would never believe what got me out of my little writer's block. We had a bob threat and some one called in that there was a bomb on the bus. I had waited forty-five minuets waiting for the bus to come before I asked my big brother to take me and I get to school and there is hardly anyone there. It took about five hours for all the kids to get to school even then most of the kids walked home. But yeah I had plenty of free time during school. Even though I did not get as many reviews as I would have liked I did get three and for those who did I am thankful.  Yeah, um, I will try to get chapter thirteen up soon, I have already written some of it maybe one hundred words or so. Oh and it snowed on and off today which was awesome and I got to see my two year old second cousin fro m Florida which was cool. He was so cute. Ok then Yall please review. Thanks, Gothcat

Disclaimer: 'Gasp' I do not own the Inuyasha characters. What a big shocker.


	13. Chapter 13:Why is he after me?

Last time: "Just send him up will you," Kagome said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Right away Kagome-sama, she said and the intercom went off. "You can go up sir," Sherrice said to the youki standing before her.

With a brief nod, the Yokai went towards the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor.

'Knock', 'knock', 'knock'. "Come in," Kagome said at the sound of the knocking. "Oh my gods its you."

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

** "Yes, Kagome, it is me, how could you have forgotten all about our little date we had to day?" Sesshoumaru asked.**

** "Yeah well, wait this is not going to be a date, it is a lunch and a little spa, that is all," Kagome said. "But I do want it to be a date," Kagome thought.**

** "Come we will go to lunch then," Sesshoumaru said extending an arm towards Kagome.**

** Kagome grabbed her purse and accepted Sesshoumaru's arm. They both rode the elevator down the first floor.**

** "Sherrice, could you cancel all my appointments if I have any and take all my calls until I get back?" Kagome asked.**

** "Right away Kagome-sama," Sherrice said eyeing Sesshoumaru slightly.**

** "HAVE FUN ON YOUR DATE KAGOME-CHAN," Sango yelled across the lobby.**

** Every thing and everyone stopped. Kagome turned slowly like the minuet hand on a clock.**

** "I WILL SEE YOU LATER SANGO-CHAN," Kagome yelled back smiling and made a hand sign for a phone and mouthed 'call me later'. Sango of course nodded vigorously.**

** Sesshoumaru who was holding his ears since the yelling begun blinked a couple of times and removed his hands form his still ringing ears. "Come on Kagome, we must be on our way," Sesshoumaru as he walked out of the building followed by Kagome.**

** "Aww what happened to your truck?" Kagome pouted looking at the silver Ford Mustang.**

** "Because this way I will not attract unwanted attention with a eighty two Dodge truck in a two thousand six flock," Sesshoumaru said.**

** "Oh yeah it would look strange wouldn't it," Kagome said.**

** Sesshoumaru nodded and opened up the car door for her and closed it after she got in. Kagome locked the doors on him, but he just smirked and unlocked the car with a button he had in his pocket. Sesshoumaru saw the cute little pout on he. "She can be so childish that's what I li," Sesshoumaru cut of his line of thought when he figured out what he was thinking. "You know you like her," his subconscious nagged, but Sesshoumaru ignored it.**

** Strangely enough the whole time he was having the little chat in his head he had already started up the car and they were on their way to the Acido fro lunch, and they were almost half way there. "Strange," Sesshoumaru thought.**

** "Kagome was gazing happily out the window, he anger long gone and now was planning an attack against Sesshoumaru that will happen after their lunch. "So if I use that move, I will be able to trick him. Yes, he will not see it coming," Kagome thought smugly. "It is really to bad I cannot read his mind while we fight, but then if I was allowed to do it then it would be no fun," Kagome concluded.**

** The drive was not ling, maybe fifteen minutes or so, when they pulled up off the side of the road in the slums part of the city, and to Sesshoumaru's surprise Kagome did not complain then or when he walked down a dirty alley way. When Sesshoumaru opened up a heavy steel door and when she went inside, Kagome was not surprised to find a rich and poor people eating in the place.**

** They found an empty table for two and looked at the menus and waited for the waiter or waitress to arrive to ask for their order.**

** And it did not take long. "Hello my name is Rei, and I will me your waitress for today. What would you two like to drink?" she asked them. (You have no clue how tempted I was to pt yall in there, but it would not go along good with the story, at least I don't think so.)**

**"I would like unsweetened Ice Tea," Kagome said**

** "Ok, and you sir?" Rei asked turning towards Sesshoumaru.**

** "Just a glass of water, thanks," Sesshoumaru replied.**

** "Ok then," she said jotting down what they said on a piece of paper. "Would you two like to order now, or do you all need more time?" Rei asked.**

** "I will order now. I would like the spicy shrimp Ramon, with a side of sushi," Kagome said handing Rei the menu.**

** "I would like Steak tar, tar, and a bowl of plain Ramon, " Sesshoumaru said also handing Rei his menu.**

** "Ok your drinks will be out is a moment and your food will be out shortly, " Rei said and went to the back.**

** "You are in danger," Sesshoumaru said suddenly once the waitress was gone.**

** "What do you mean?" Kagome asked.**

** "Naraku," Sesshoumaru said and let out a breath. "Will want to kill you, or harm you or your family," Sesshoumaru explained.**

** "Why would he want to? I have no qualms with him, so he should have no reason to attack me or what is mine," Kagome said.**

** "Because you were seen with me yesterday, he will assume we are lovers or even mates even though I have not announced it publicly yet, he will still assume it because we have been seen together often lately," Sesshoumaru said.**

** "But why would he be after you?" Kagome asked.**

** "His company is going under and he wants to join with my company, so he can pay off his debts. And I refused him the other day and I know he saw me leaving, with you," Sesshoumaru explained.**

** "So basically he is pissed that you did not want to join with him, and is going to go after me to get to you?" Kagome inquired.**

** With a sharp nod Kagome got her answer from Sesshoumaru.**

** "So what do you propose we do?" Kagome asked not liking the situation at all.**

* * *

A/N: I know, I know I said it would not take long for my next chapter to be put up, but hey I am lazy, and there are other people out there who don't even put up another chapter for like months at a time. Ok so I am doing the blame game, I don't care. Gah I am so confused, I am reading book after boor after magna, and I am getting confused. Ok that made no sense at all. Ok so basically I have school work to do and I am trying to help my best friend to not fail three of her classes, and there is chores to do around the house and my brother who turned twenty on the seventeenth does not do his chores, lives at home with is parents, is not is school, and had so job, that people is what we call a moocher. Ok enough about my problems I will do my best to get the next chapter up, and the next chapter to it's a what. Oh and if you are wondering what Steak tar, tar is, it is basically raw meat in blood, but it has to be really fresh to taste good.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, Dodge, Ford, or Ramon.


	14. Chapter 14:The end or is it?

Last Time: "So basically he is pissed that you did not want to join with him, and is going to go after me to get to you?" Kagome inquired.

With a sharp nod Kagome got her answer from Sesshoumaru.

"So what do you propose we do?" Kagome asked not liking the situation at all.

**Chapter 14**

"Well first I suggest we war and then have our spar. Then we will discuss our current situation," Sesshoumaru said.

"Here's your order," Rei said placing their plates in front of them both. "Do yall need refills yet?" Rei asked.

"Not yet, thank you," Kagome said.

After their meals they were on there was back to Kagome's house. When they arrived hey both went back to the dojo and went to the locker rooms. They both came out with what they had on when they first fought.

"Are you ready for you defeat?" Kagome asked unsheathing her sword.

"You are mistaken, you are the one who will be defeated, my lovely Kagome," Sesshoumaru said also taking out his sword.

"Ok new rules, each one of us has to land ten hits on your opponent to win. Any thing goes except the previous rules I told you about and no mind reading," Kagome said. "Agreed?"

"Agreed," Sesshoumaru said.

They both walked into the center of the room and gave a brief bow to each other and they both got into fighting stances.

* * *

"Inuyasha," Kikyo called out.

"Yes koi?" Inuyasha replied.

"I think my water just broke," came Kikyo's answer.

"WHAT, the baby's not due for another two weeks," Inuyasha said looking at Kikyo's abnormally large stomach.

"I don't know just get me to the dammed hospital," Kikyo growled.

"Ok, ok, ummm, can you make it outside?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh my fucking gods!" Kikyo screamed as a contraction his her.

"I will take that as a no," Inuyasha said and picked up Kikyo bridle style and rushed off towards the hospital.

* * *

Kagome threw a punch at Sesshoumaru, since both their swords seethed since hey got nowhere with that. Kagome's punch landed on Sesshoumaru's arm earning another joint leaving her with a total of fro hits so far and Sesshoumaru with five. Kagome made a round a house kick which Sesshoumaru blocked catching her foot. He spun her around, and Kagome stopped herself on her hands and got a solid punch on Sesshoumaru's gut, making the score now even.

"You know you could just give up and the score will be even and no one wins and no one loses," Kagome said taunting Sesshoumaru.

"I will continue to fight you, and I will win," Sesshoumaru proclaimed landing a hit on her shoulder making her joint pop out

"Damnit," Kagome cured. She placed her hand on the ground and pushed her joint back in with a sickening 'pop'. "You know that fucking hurt," Kagome growled out running at Sesshoumaru.

* * *

"Doctor I know that I am way out of my league, but it has been only a couple of day since I got her pregnant. Doesn't it take longer for the baby to develop?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"You are a hanyou correct?" the doctor asked. With Inuyasha's nod the doctor continued. "Well with demons and hanyous the time it takes for the baby to develop it shorted because the variability the female is during the time she is with pup. But since that you are an inu hanyou it should take at least two to three week. Are you sure you are the father?" the doctor asked.

"Yes I am," Inuyasha replied.

"Would you like to be with the human as she gives birth to your pup?" the doctor asked.

Inuyasha nodded and they entered the room filled with screams.

* * *

"Stop doing that Sesshoumaru," Kagome yelled as Sesshoumaru landed another hit on her stomach making the score even yet again with nine to nine.

"Just one more hit Kagome," Sesshoumaru said dodging another kick form Kagome.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Kagome asked jumping in to the air doing a back flip away from one of Sesshoumaru's kicks.

"I am doing no such thing," Sesshoumaru said landing the final blow on her shoulder.

* * *

"Coagulations sir it's an ummm," the nurse was cut short.

Inuyasha froze when an inhuman cry broke through the room. Inuyasha got up from his spot beside Kikyo and went around the small screen where the nurse was located.

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked looking at the mass of green and brown tentacles. "That is not my pup," Inuyasha said turning away from the thing. "Who was with you before me?" Inuyasha asked looking intensely at Kikyo.

* * *

**Flash back**

_"**Hey Naraku, do you want to have some fun?" Kikyo asked heatedly.**_

_**"I only go for virgins," Naraku said.**_

_**"They do have spells so that it is like I am a virgin," Kikyo suggested.**_

_**Naraku turned toward her. "If I fuck you, I want you to do something for me in return," Naraku said.**_

_**"Anything you want, just say I," Kikyo said tugging on Naraku's tie**_

_**"I want you to get Inuyasha Tashio away from your sister," Naraku said pulling off his shirt.**_

_**"Why do you want to mess with them?" Kikyo asked.**_

_**"They are just in my way," Naraku said taking off his pants and her skirt.**_

_**"Wait I'll go get a condom," Kikyo said moving away.**_

_**"I like it bare back," Naraku said and seethed himself inside her.**_

_**(Yall don't ask me to write anything after that because I know that if I do I will die from blushing or fain)**_

_**Afterwards: "Go take a shower and scrub good, I do not want him smelling me on you and do that virgin spell again.**_

_**"I'll see you later Naraku," Kikyo said after her shower leaving his apartment and going to her sisters to have some more fun.**_

**End Flashback**

* * *

"I cannot believe you! How could you do this to me? Did you know that thing inside of you was not mine?" Inuyasha asked.

"I didn't know Inuyasha, I swear I didn't know," Kikyo cried.

"It's a good thing that I did not ask for you hand or for you to be my mate," Inuyasha said flattening his ears against his head when another scream broke through the room. "I'm outta here."

"Inuyasha please," Kikyo pleaded.

* * *

Kagome was kneeling in front of Sesshoumaru with her head bowed.

"I am at your mercy," Kagome said.

"Stand up Kagome, I will not have my mate on her knees unless I want her there," Sesshoumaru said.

"Huh," came Kagome's intelligent reply.

"I will not repeat myself," Sesshoumaru said.

"Did I hear you right? You want me to become your mate?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said expecting her to be screaming in happiness.

"Why?" she asked clearly not getting why he wanted her as a mate.

"We have been courting for the last two days and I have just proven to you I can protect you. What more could you want in a mate?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Love," Kagome said simply. "Good bye Sesshoumaru," she said and left the dojo with out changing.

* * *

"That is enough Kanna," Naraku said and waved the child away. "Kagura," Naraku called.

"Yes Lord Naraku," came Kagura's voice.

"I want you to kill that thing that came out of that bitch Kikyo," Naraku said.

"As you wish Lord Naraku," Kagura said and went out to do what she was ordered.

"Now to take care of Kagome," Naraku said and thus began his plan to win the heart of the lady of the East.

**_ The end._**

* * *

A/N: I am sick like cough cough sickand that is all I am going to say. Well no that's not all. This is the last chapter of Loving the Rival. Do yall want a sequel? If yall do I am really gonna need some reviews to get my confidence going. Now that is all the important stuff I am going to say.

Thanks Gothcat

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters.


End file.
